Drunk Admittance
by Padfoots lil Moony
Summary: Summary inside....Slash warning...SiriusRemusmore added to chapter one


Disclaimer- I do not own hp and I probably don't even own the plot; I bet it has been used so many times before

**A/N-This is my first Remus/Sirius fan fiction. Actually it is my first slash fan fiction. I usually write Draco/Ginny, and I have my Harry/Ginny story as well, but I have never written slash (though that is all I basically read)**  
XxX

**_Summery- SLASH! Both Sirius and Remus have secret feelings for each other but they are too nervous to tell the other until on night when Sirius acts extremely tipsy and tells Remus how he feels to see his reaction. Will Remus' reaction be what Sirius expects or something even better?_**   
XxX

Drunk Admittance

It was a warm spring night and Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch cup. James was off having a victory snog with Lily, Sirius was being hovered over by a lode of horny girls, Remus was finishing up his essay for potions, and if you must know where Peter was he was probably off betraying some other so called "friends", I don't know. I know what you are thinking 'she is the author she should know where her characters are', but it is not that I don't know it's that I just don't care one bit about that rotten little scoundrel of a rat

Okay now back to the story. Where was I…oh yes!

Remus looked up from his essay and saw none other than the love of his life and good friend, Sirius Black, surrounded by the bunch of horny little Gryffindor girls who were trying to get Sirius to take them to bed with him, so they could get into his pants

'_What am I thinking? I have no chance with him, besides he does not swing that way I mean this is Sirius Black, the man whore, though he is a sexy man whore, ahh stop it Remus he is not gay!_' Remus thought, finally going back to his essay while trying to stop from thinking about how sexy he thought Sirius was.

XxX

Sirius, who had been drinking all night, but was not as drunk as he seemed, looked up from all of the extremely horny and annoying girls hovering around him like he was the only man left on Earth, and looked at his best friend, and secret crush, Remus

'_I wish I could tell him how I feel about him, but what if he doesn't like me, and then things between us would be strange and awkward.'_

Sirius continued to think about telling Remus how he loved him, and then it finally occurred to him. He could tell Remus how he loved him, then kiss him passionately and see his reaction and if Remus did not like him, well he was 'drunk' he did not know what he was doing. It was perfect.

XxX

As soon as everyone went up to bed Sirius made his way over to the sexy, hard working Remus that was still sitting on the couch doing his essay. Remus was very into writing his essay, and did not notice Sirius come and sit down next to him on the couch

"Hi Moony, what you doing?" Sirius asked putting his face on Remus' essay to get his attention

"Hey Padfoot I don't really have time right now I want to finish my essay before tomorrow so I can go to Hogsmead," Remus said, trying to avoid looking at Sirius by picking up his Potions book as if he was looking something up

"That does not sound like fun, why would you want to do that instead of celebrating or following in the ways of Lily and James, and have a snogging session," Sirius suggested, with a grin on his face

"Yeah right Padfoot, me having a snogging session, and who may I ask would have I have that snogging session with…you?" Remus asked jokingly, but secretly wishing that he could have a snogging session with Sirius himself.

"Why not," Sirius suggested, smirking, and just as he did he leaned in and started kissing Remus as passionately as he could on the lips

Remus was extremely surprise but soon fell into the embrace of his best friend and returned the kiss with the same amount, if not more passion that Sirius was giving him

A few moments later Sirius pulled away for some air and saw that Remus was blushing.

Sirius smirked when he saw this and whispered in Remus' ear. "I love you Remus, and I always have. Will you go out with me?

Remus was in shock. Did Sirius, his best friend just ask him to be more than that. Damn it, if only Sirius was not drunk

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"I would but…well your drunk and you don't know what your saying. You will have forgotten this all tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Night."

And Remus went up to the boys dorms to bed.

XxX

Sirius could not believe what just happened. That was not what he was expecting. Yeah he thought of Remus declining, he was actually expecting it, but he never thought that he would decline only because he was "drunk". There was only one thing Siri could do…go up to the dorm and talk to Remus, prove to him that he was sober…well…at least not drunk. At that Siri started to go up to the dorm a bit slowly to assure that Remus had time to think and get to the dorm himself.

XxX

Remus was sp happy that his love had kissed him, yet sad that he was drunk. Remus was having an insane mental battle with himself.

_'How could I have just declined the man of my dreams? I mean, this has been my dream for who knows how long…well besides the drunk part. Yet there seriously is not other logical explanation for why Siri would ask me out…or even kiss me besides him being drunk. He would not even kiss a guy for that matter unless he was drunk. Unless…he really did feel that way and he used the alcohol as an excuse to…NAH!_'

Remus continued to think to himself as he got into the room and sat down on the bed as Pete's (author grumbles at his name) snores were heard from the other side of the room.

Remus picked up a picture next to his four-poster with James and Lily cuddling while Siri and Remus were laughing at James' hair, which Siri had turned neon pink seconds before the picture was taken. Remus just smiled a bit and layed down and shook his head trying to get his thoughts out. He decided that he would just have to forget about tonight, and once and for all get Siri off his mind…at least stop thinking of him as more then a friend.

Just then Siri himself came barging into the room. Remus looked at him oddly then said. "Oh Siri, quiet down and go to bed before you wake up Pete." 'or find another way to touchier me emotionally,' he thought.

But Siri did not listen, he walked over to Remus and smiled.

"Siri, your drunk, stop giving me that look," Remus pleaded

Siri walked over to Remus and planted yet another passionate kiss on Remus' soft lips. Remus just melted at the touch. But Sirius pulled away and whispered into Remus' ear. "I'm not drunk." And at that Remus fell asleep suddenly.

XxX

**A/N ok so im back to writing this now...i hope you enjoyed it and i promiss i will write more because im going away and will have nothing to distract me :-P**


End file.
